


Pasión de una manga cortada

by Purple_CloudLotus



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mdzs amor wangxian omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_CloudLotus/pseuds/Purple_CloudLotus
Summary: Two-Shot WangxianAutora:JasProhibido copias o adaptaciones sin autorizaciónBasada en el relato " Pasión de una manga cortada"
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian/Xiao Xingchen
Kudos: 3





	1. Vivo el amor

En los pasillos de la mansión del emperador Wei Ying se escuchaba un secreto a voces. Nadie lo decía en voz alta por temor a caer en la furia de éste, ya había pasado antes.

Se hablaba de un amor secreto entre el humilde Lan Wangji quien trabajaba como asistente imperial, hijo de una familia de jardineros y su excelencia.

***

Wangji estaba en el jardín privado del emperador, ambos recibiendo la calidez del sol. Wei Ying tenía su cintura apresada posesivamente mientras besaba su cuello, olisqueando su aroma más fuerte en la marca que había hecho años atrás. Nadie lo sabía solo ellos y Rusong su leal guardia.

La risa del omega recorrió el jardín, esa sonrisa que podría ganar o destruir imperios.

-A-Ying basta haces cosquillas decía mientras seguía moviéndose tratando de liberarse del agarre de su alfa.

-No quiero eres mío le aseguró Wei Ying.

Wangji sonrió antes de sentarse en su regazo y besarle. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el alfa liberaba su aroma a menta.

-Si lo soy, sólo tuyo mi señor le dijo pícaramente.

Wei Ying sólo observaba al hombre de su corazón, podían ambos estar casados con otros pero saben que su amor es real. Se movieron hacia la estera de paja que el alfa había mandado a colocar en el lugar favorito de su omega bajo un árbol de cerezo. Wuxian suspiró 

-Te ves cansado amor dijo acariciando el puente de su nariz con su dedo.

-La corte está inquieta, piden reuniones y la mayoría son tonterías dijo molesto.

El omega besó sus mejillas dulcemente.

-Trata de descansar un poco, ven acuéstate conmigo le pidió para luego apretujarse en su pecho.

-Te amo dijo el alfa dándole un beso en su cabeza.

-Yo también te amo dijo quedándose profundamente dormido.

***

Varias horas después...

Su guardia de confianza vino a despertarle.

Wei Ying despertó algo soñoliento, tenía dicho a Rusong que no debía interrumpirlos a menos que sea necesario.

-¿Qué sucede? preguntó.

-Mi señor tiene dos reuniones con los capitanes del ejército le indicó con humildad.

El alfa lo recordó agradeciendo a Rusong. Cuando fue a levantarse se dio cuenta que su hermoso omega estaba sobre su manga. Entonces tomó su daga y sin importarle cortó el pedazo de tela para evitar despertar a su amor. Le dio un beso en los labios y se volteó a su guardia.

-Cuida de él con tu vida, cuando despierte dile que tuve que ir a la reunión y llévale seguro a casa le ordenó dándole una delicada palmada en su hombro.

Y así con la imagen del emperador que tenía su túnica incompleta, se corrió aún más el rumor por todo el imperio. Su amo y señor amaba tanto a un hombre que por no despertarlo cortó su manga sin importarle nada más sólo el que su amado siguiera durmiendo. Realmente la imaginación era poderosa pero no tan equivocada.

Pero Wei Ying, Wangji y todo aquel que los viera juntos orbitando uno cerca de otro correrían otro rumor. No de la manga cortada esta vez sino del amor de las almas gemelas nacidas para estar juntas.


	2. Volveremos a encontrarnos

Rusong corría por la mansión privada del emperador buscando a Lan Zhan, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que los guardias imperiales lo hicieran. Necesitaba llevarlo con su señor.

Wangji estaba en el jardín interior de la mansión, un regalo de su amor cuando vio a Rusong entrar.

-¿Qué sucede? preguntó preocupado.

-Debe venir conmigo rápido le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Dónde está Wuxian? le preguntó.

Éste no contestó simplemente lo sacó por el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la cabaña de protección del emperador. Wangji se detuvo.

-No me moveré hasta que me digas que pasa le amenazó planteándose en medio de aquel pasillo.

-El emperador te está esperando en la gran cabaña, debemos darnos prisa le pidió.

Wangji suspiró asintiendo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Había mucho silencio al entrar a la casa. Rusong tomó su brazo y lo llevó a la habitación principal.

Wei Ying estaba acostado así que Wangji fue hacia él.

-Hola mi amor le saludó con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿A-Ying? preguntó desesperado.

Rusong fue hacia ellos dándole un tónico al omega para que se lo diera a su señor.

-Le dieron veneno, está muriendo y no se puede hacer nada dijo resignado.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Cómo pasó esto? Mi amor dijo el omega tomando su mano. Su aroma a cereza se volvió agrio.

-Sospechamos del esposo del emperador Jiang Cheng. Creo que sabía desde hace un tiempo su relación volviéndolo loco y rencoroso. Esa es la razón por la cual el señor pidió que te trajera aquí le indicó mientras Wei Ying empezó a toser.

-Wuxian por favor no!!! gritó llorando.

-Te amo mi amor y si el destino es muy bueno con nuestras almas nos encontraremos en otra vida dijo acariciando su rostro antes de darle un último beso. 

***

Wangji lloró por horas mientras Rusong cumplía la última voluntad de su señor. Cuando el guardia regresó, Lan Zhan miraba el gran jardín de peonías que su amor sembró en honor de su madre. Su aroma se volvió apagado y la marca ardía.

-¿Señor? Rusong estaba a su lado.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? a lo que éste asintió.

-Mi esposo Ning a pesar de no amarle, es inocente y no merece pagar por mis culpas. No me arrepentiré de haber amado a mi alfa porque yo amé su alma y él la mía. Mándalo lejos, iré a entregarme prefiero morir con honor y poder estar al lado de Wuxian en otra vida. Sólo coloca mis cenizas junto a él le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

***

Llegó a su casa y en la entrada de esta habían guardias imperiales esperando por él.

-Señor Lan Wangji queda arrestado por traición declaró el guardia.

-Permítanme despedirme de mi esposo les pidió a lo que asintieron.

Su esposo lo abrazó mientras lloraba, aprovechó para contarle el plan. Él merecía vivir

-Todo estará bien cariño le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Wangji fue llevado al calabozo, lo torturaron pero jamás admitió de lo que era acusado. El emperador Jiang Cheng había asumido el cargo con el fallecimiento de Wei Ying ordenó su muerte por veneno a la mañana siguiente.

***

Fue llevado al patio principal de la mansión. Ahí estaba él con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Colocaron el tónico frente a él.

Wangji se levantó y con una sonrisa habló.

-Me tomaré el veneno ya que no tengo nada que perder pero me voy con el orgullo de haber sido amado por Wuxian. Me llevó sus besos, caricias y su marca dijo enseñandola a todos los presentes quienes lucían sorprendidos ya que jamás Jiang Cheng había sido marcado ahora entendían porque.

Mientras tú te quedas sin nada, estarás vacío porque el emperador Wei Ying por y para siempre me seguirá amando a mi. Yo me reuniré con él, ni siquiera tu maldad, poder u odio pudo separarnos!!! gritó fuerte antes de tomarse la taza.

Al cabo de varios minutos su cuerpo yacía sin vida en el suelo.

-Tiren su cuerpo al campo para que se pudra hasta los huesos ordenó el emperador.

***

Rusong siguió a los guardias imperiales y espero pacientemente a que dejarán el cuerpo de su señor. Había salvado a su esposo mandándole a una villana lejana. Tuvo que llevarle antes de que volvieran por el joven así que luego de varias horas habían llegado a su destino, víctimas de un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres que no debería haber terminado mal.

Rusong estaba cansado pero aún así volvió a mirar el campo solitario donde depositaron el cuerpo. Se lo llevó y lo quemó rindiendo tributo en una hoguera hasta que se volvió polvo, colocándolo en un cofre fue a casa.

Al otro día llevó las cenizas de Lan Zhan junto las del emperador Wei Ying y los enterró juntos bajo el árbol de cerezo favorito del omega sembrado en el jardín privado de la mansión, ahí donde ambos fueron tan felices, se levantó.

-Sigan amándose aún en las otras vidas dijo haciendo reverencia.

Se volteó pero pudo jurar que se escuchó la dulce risa de Wangji y la suave voz de su señor. Casi los visualizó, el omega corriendo alrededor del árbol y su emperador esperando para abrazarlo.

Rusong se retiró con el corazón lleno de felicidad. Había sido testigo de un gran amor incluso vivo más allá de la muerte.

***

Año 2020...

Un chico castaño pelinegro corre a velocidad para tomar el autobús, no se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien.

-Lo sien...al levantar la mirada sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hola mi amor te encontré le dijo aquella voz de su amado.

La parada de autobús fue testigo del encuentro de dos almas enamoradas que vivieron muchas vidas buscándose el uno al otro.

-Soy Xiao Zhan dijo con una sonrisa secando la lágrima que caía en su amor.

-Wang Yibo y estoy feliz de encontrarte al fin dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba una y otra vez. No importa cuánto hayan cambiado su amor permanecía intacto. Ambos se abrazaron así como enlazadas estaban sus almas.

Quizás empezaron como asistente y emperador, alfa y omega, en diferentes épocas pero los dioses se apiadaron de su amor. Hoy se han encontrado al fin y quizás el rumor de las almas gemelas no estaba del todo equivocado.


End file.
